


Vacation

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Nate Hansen AU [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Kind of fluffy, M/M, and have some fun on the beach, and in the sea, duke and nate take a day off, just largely unrealistic in general really, kind of smutty, nate hansen au, unrealistic holiday destinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: It was something delicious to float in the waves while they kissed; it felt like they were the only two people in the whole world.





	Vacation

“If we make good time, we could probably afford to stop off for a day somewhere on the way back,” suggested Nate as he looked over the charts for their next trip.

“Where are you thinking?” 

“Here,” he said, pointing. Not too far from the equator, there was an extended chain of islands that petered out into a couple of uninhabited chunks of rock. “Look at this tiny little uninhabited thing all out on its own. It's so small I think I could swim right around it.”

“Hmmm,” said Duke, looking over his shoulder. “And looks like most of it is beach.” 

“If we make good time on the way down, we could be here on the 2nd August,” Nate said, his finger resting on the nameless island. 

Duke looked at him, noting the unspoken significance of the date. “Interesting,” he said. 

- 

The job went smoothly for once, and they found themselves with plenty of time. The island when they found it was like a picture perfect drawing of a cartoon desert island - a vast expanse of white sandy beach in front of a few scattered plants, topped by one solitary palm tree on the higher ground at the back. It seemed like the next island might be visible from up there, but that was uninhabited too. And so, from the other side where they set anchor, they were entirely out of sight of anyone and anything but the beach and the sea. 

They swam to shore and poked around the plants a little, before Duke went to investigate the rock pools on one side of the island, and Nate set about meeting his own challenge of swimming right around the whole thing. It was easy in fact; he loved the water and he loved to swim. As a kid he hadn’t had all that much practice; growing up on the coast didn’t help that much when the weather was cold for half the year. But since the Rouge had taken them to all sorts of climates, he had taken the opportunity to get in the water and practice his technique whenever he could. And today, the sea was calm, the air was warm and he wasn’t in a hurry; it was a pleasant swim. He looped around the whole island and then settled on the Rouge with a drink and a book. 

- 

Duke studied the local wildlife, looking for edible options. There wasn’t much on land, and there wasn’t much in the rock pools either, but when he waded a bit further out he found fish that he recognised. While Nate was proving to himself that he could swim, Duke climbed back on the Rouge to get a net, and set about catching them supper. 

It took longer than he’d hoped it might, and by the time he had caught a pretty sizeable fish Nate was snoozing on the deck of the Rouge absorbed in a book. This did not seem to Duke to be entirely in the spirit of life on a desert island and he grinned to himself as a plan came to mind.

 - 

Nate had always spent plenty of time outdoors, but simply sitting in the sun was less familiar. It was quiet, and peaceful, and they did not have to do anything in particular until tomorrow. He looked up from the book to take in the beautiful surroundings, and then turned back to the page with a smile. Their life on the Rouge took them to lots of places; many of them interesting and many of them fun, or at least exciting. But simply doing nothing was not something they did very often and he felt more relaxed than he could remember being in a long time. 

And then, he really wasn’t, because a dead fish landed on his stomach with a splat. He looked up to see Duke grinning at him, and a fishing net landed on the deck between them. 

“Dude! Was that really necessary? Now I’m covered in fish scales.” 

“So go chuck it in the fridge, then get yourself back in the sea to wash off.” said Duke from his perch half-way up the ladder on the side of the boat. “I’ll turn it into a nice meal later to make it up to you.” 

Nate sighed theatrically, but he wasn’t really that annoyed, especially with the promise of a good meal later on - Duke could do some amazing things with fresh fish. And most of the scales had missed his book. 

As he came back out of the galley, he looked over towards the beach, expecting to see Duke somewhere over near the shore. So he was caught by surprise again when Duke’s swimming trunks came flying at him instead. Annoyance at receiving a face full of wet fabric faded at the realisation that this meant Duke was now naked, and he smiled at the sound of Duke diving back into the waves. 

Nate left his shorts with Duke’s as he followed him back into the water and swam hard for a few strokes to catch up with him. He grabbed Duke’s leg, threatening to pull him under to get him back for the shorts, and they splashed water at each other, ducking under the surface and messing around like idiots, taking advantage of a day off with no one else around. 

And then, Duke reached for Nate and pulled him into a kiss as they floated in the waves. They tasted each other through the salt, each running a free hand over each other’s skin as they used their free hand to help keep themselves afloat. It was something delicious to float while they kissed, naked and outside; it felt like they were the only two people in the whole world. 

Nate felt the caress of Duke’s hand through the caress of the waves. He heard himself moan as he pulled Duke closer into their kiss and he started to lose track of what his legs needed to do to keep him afloat. And then, Duke’s fingers reached down and wrapped around his cock and he felt that he could be in imminent danger of sinking. 

“Not that I want you to stop, but I need something under my feet or I might drown.” 

“Race you then,” said Duke. It was an open question who was the stronger swimmer, but Duke had a head start and he’d been the one closer to shore to start with. He would have won, but he stopped before he got there, standing in the waves with the water halfway up his chest. 

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said as Nate reached him. “Float on your back.” 

Nate looked at him a moment, seemed about to say something, but then simply did as Duke suggested, stretching out his arms and legs wide to make it easy to stay afloat. Duke pulled on his wrist, bringing Nate closer to where he stood. Nate closed his eyes against the late-afternoon sun and Duke turned them both round so that the lower half of Nate’s body was in the shadow cast by Duke’s. “Don’t want you getting sunburned in the wrong places,” Duke said. 

“Very thoughtful,” murmured Nate, sighing as the firm touch on his wrist became something gentler, softer, almost ticklish. And then the sigh turned to a moan as Duke’s hands all of a sudden were everywhere; one running up his arm and down his chest as the other ran along the back of his leg and over his ass. In between the waves that caressed his skin as well, Nate could barely keep track of Duke’s hands running over every side of his body at once. 

“This is such a nice view,” said Duke. “I just can’t even tell you how amazing you look, all spreadeagled with you head thrown back like that.” 

“Feels amazing.” 

“And I haven’t even got to the best part yet,” replied Duke as he brought a hand to Nate’s cock, wrapped his fingers around as his other hand ran over Nate’s ass to the ticklish spot on his lower back that always made him arch his back. He hissed through his teeth and tensed his fingers, wanting to grab sheets that weren’t there; wanting to grab something, but all he could do was float. 

Duke slowed one hand and quickened the other so that the ticklish sensation faded and Nate moaned again instead. And he kept the same rhythm going with one hand, as the other danced all over Nate’s skin; ticklish spots under the water and above it, making Nate writhe and hiss and reach out to grab things that weren’t there, which somehow made both the sensations of Duke’s touch and the sensation of floating all the more intense. 

And then Duke pulled Nate closer to him, tucking his body against Nate’s waist and holding an arm under Nate’s back to keep him steady as his came. And Nate wrapped an arm around Duke’s waist too; a sudden solid, warm presence in the midst of the ever shifting waves and floating sensations. And he was glad of it as he orgasmed; realised afterwards he would probably just have sunk at that point otherwise. 

“You are so beautiful,” Duke told him and together they stumbled the rest of the way to shore, where Nate collapsed on the sand, feeling the novel presence of something solid underneath him. 

“That was …” he began, but he couldn’t think of the words, so he just grinned up at Duke instead. And he saw him grinning back; he understood. “Get down here” Nate said and pulled Duke down next to him on the warm sand, rolling over on top of him to kiss him hard. He pressed his leg between Duke’s and felt his erection, nothing but fast-drying salt-water between them. 

Nate pushed himself up a little to look down at Duke. “Lie still,” he instructed. 

“‘K,” he mumbled in reply. 

Nate shifted his body down, planting his hands either side of Duke’s chest, water running down his arms and pooling on the dry sand as he dotted kisses on Duke’s neck, collarbone, chest, nipples. He brought a sandy hand to Duke’s chest as he shifted lower still to kiss Duke’s stomach, licking the salt from his skin. He rested his other hand on Duke’s ribs for a moment and then brought both to his hips, holding him still as he took his cock in his mouth. 

Duke stretched his hands out to either side of him, feeling a million tiny points of heat as the grains of white sand stuck to his wet skin. He moaned in appreciation at each little kiss and touch of Nate’s tongue and in anticipation too as he moved ever further down his body, the handprint-shaped collection of sand grains that hit his chest and then his ribs both a surprise and further tease as he followed Nate’s instruction to lie still and waited for what would come next. As Nate’s mouth closed down around him, he pushed his fingers into the hot sand, gripping without thinking as he moaned into the sensations; Nate’s lips, his tongue, and firm pressure of his hands, the sand underneath him, the sun shining down on them and the shapes of Nate’s handprints, left in thousands of tiny white grains of sand on his tanned skin. 

-

A little while later, they lay back, side-by-side on the sand, their toes playing in the surf. “That was … very cool,” said Duke with a huge grin. 

“It was,” agreed Nate. 

“And this is a great spot. It’s nice that we could be here today.” 

“Yeah, isn’t it? Glad it worked out.” 

“I kind of can’t believe we’ve only been on the Rouge for a year though. 365 days at sea.” 

Nate nodded, “Feels like longer.” 

“It feels like forever since we left. Sometimes I almost forget that Haven even exists.” 

“Haven?” asked Nate, as though he’d never heard the word before. 

Duke returned his smile and added, “At the same time, in one sense a year’s gone by in a flash.” 

“A year’s not that long when you’re having fun,” Nate suggested. “Always something new around the corner.” 

Duke nodded, “We've had some amazing times. I never thought it was possible to feel this free. Or this lucky.” 

“Screw ‘lucky’,” Nate said with feeling. “We earned this.” 

“True. Here’s to many more years on the Rouge together then. Come on, let’s go eat. We need to be on the move tomorrow.” 

“I seem to recall a promise of a nice meal.” 

Duke grinned back at him, “Oh yeah? Was I supposed to be apologising for something?” 

“You know what? I forget,” said Nate, and pulled him into a kiss as they stood. 

“Race you back to the boat,” suggested Duke as they stepped back into the sea. 

“Pfft. Easy. But hey,” Nate put a hand out to stop him as Duke was about to dive into the waves. 

“What?” 

“Start thinking about where you want to celebrate next year.”


End file.
